


Rediscovery

by Vibrainium



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vibrainium/pseuds/Vibrainium
Summary: Bucky finds himself.





	Rediscovery

**Author's Note:**

> Copied over from my Tumblr, Plumfondler.

****

Bucky fell back on his bed with a sigh, knowing sleep would come quickly; he couldn’t believe he had only been living in his new apartment for a week. He had been working so hard every day, he would tire himself out and sleep until the sun rose. He liked it that way; it was the perfect distraction from what had been plaguing him. He had done a lot of heavy lifting with his human arm, intentionally trying to tire himself out; the more exhausted he was, the less likely he was to dream.

 

 

Bucky awoke with a start, sitting up in his bed, chest heaving.

He caught his breath, trying to remember why, what he had been dreaming about; but he had lost it. Pulling his knees to his chest, Bucky rested his head in his hands, trying to lower his heart rate.

 

Once Bucky cleared his mind he felt a stirring somewhere he hadn’t felt in ages.

Surprised, Bucky looked down to see an erection tenting his boxers. He stared in awe for a while; he had completely forgotten he was capable of sexual feelings, the urges had been wiped from his mind. Sex was a distraction and could be used against him, so Hydra made sure he wouldn’t be tempted.

Bucky assumed the control they had over him was fading away as more of his memories seemed to be coming back.

He smiled to himself and started laughing happily, shaking his head in disbelief.

 

Bucky bit his lip and pulled his underwear down, his eyes widening as his swollen member sprang up from its confinement. He did  _not_ remember ever being that big while erect. It must have been the serum; he really  **did**  get bigger  _everywhere_.

Bucky reached for himself, his flesh hand wrapping it as best he could around his newfound girth; his forefinger and thumb couldn’t touch.

He ran his hand up and down his shaft slowly and gasped, pausing at his head, running his fingertips around the crown, shuddering as the almost new, pleasurable sensation shot through his body.

He looked around and spotted his Vaseline on the floor next to him and picked it up. Holding it in his metal hand he paused with a thought; he couldn’t feel much of anything with the metal appendage anymore.

Bucky bit his lip and gathered some of the slick substance with his metal fingers and brought them to his swollen, dark pink head that was aching for relief. He ran his fingers lightly around his tip, gasping at the cold on his hot skin, and the contrast of the hard metal against his soft, tender head.

 

Bucky made a loose fist and ran it down the entire length of his cock to spread his lubricant down. He bit his lip and whimpered; he was watching himself, but it didn’t feel like he was controlling his movements. He tightened his fist slightly, the metal plates in his arm whirring as they adjusted, and he pulled his hand back up slowly. Bucky moaned and brought his hand back down, whimpering and tugging away once more. 

He started a slow pace, but couldn’t control himself for long, the sensations shooting through his body from his cock were almost overwhelming. His hips twitched and he started working the metal hand faster, clutching his blanket with the other. Bucky threw his head back and panted; his heart was racing but he didn’t feel like he was exerting himself at all, the only thing he could feel was the slippery, hard metal gripping and pumping his cock. 

Bucky groaned as he felt the coil of his release tightening deep in his gut; pre-cum oozed from his tip and accelerated his strokes. His heavy sac pulled up tight against his body and tensed as he approached his end; he couldn’t hold back. He didn’t want to.

Bucky let out a strangled moan as his body jerked and his cock throbbed; his thick seed shooting from his dick in long, pearly streams. He lost count after three; amazed at the amount coming from his body as his orgasm persisted. With two fingers he massaged the underside of his head, gently caressing circles on his frenulum until the spurts turned to a dribble down the back of his hand.

Bucky fell back against the wall and gasped, chest heaving, trying to get his head to stop spinning. He couldn’t remember ever ejaculating that much, or for that long. He couldn’t actually remember at  _all_ ; it was as if he had just had his first orgasm.

Bucky looked down at his softening penis in his metal hand, giving himself one final firm stroke to milk out the last of his release. He let his flaccid length fall from his hand, immediately sticking to his thigh, and slid down his bed to lay flat. 

Bucky let out a laugh, holding his hand up to see it catch the moonlight; he finally found something good to do with that hand.


End file.
